


Дотянуться до тебя

by Buck_Rog



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buck_Rog/pseuds/Buck_Rog
Summary: «Все равно неудачник», — раздаётся внутри головы голос и Исак в ответ улыбается шире и кажется, что это все по-настоящему, а не выматывающая игра на публику.





	

Чёткий ход метронома медленно проникал сквозь сон. _Тик-так_ , _тик-так_ — в голове блаженно пусто, только размеренный стук контролирует биение сердца. Тик-так, тик-так — метроном отбивает время и обволакивает больное сознание.

_Iʼm fairly local, Iʼve been around Iʼve seen the streets youʼre walking down Iʼm fairly local, good people now_

_Тик._

Исак не вздрагивает, услышав мелодию будильника. Только распахивает широко глаза, делая осознанный и первый вздох за этот день.

_Так._

Встаёт с кровати, поводит плечами, сбрасывая сонливость и тянется выключить будильник.

_Тик._

Подходит к зеркалу, внимательно разглядывая себя.

_Так._

Чувствует, как закипает внутри проснувшаяся ненависть, закрывает глаза, отсчитывая про себя метрономом.

_Тик._

_Мерзкий выблядок! Сдохни, ты испоганил всю мою жизнь!_

Осколки переливаются под ярким светом лампы, а стекающее по белой стене красное вино выглядит красиво.

 _Так_.

 _Он точно не бросится на детей? Я, конечно, не имею ничего против, но лучше подстраховаться_.

Он смотрит, как перед ним закрывается дверь и такая жуткая ненависть поднимается в его тощей груди, что хочется кричать до хрипоты в горле.

 _Тик-так_ , _тик-так_ — дыхание в норму, мысли в порядок. Когда дрожь проходит, он открывает глаза и достаёт из нижней полки тумбочки две банки таблеток. Высыпает дневную дозу на ладонь, долго разглядывает белизну таблеток, затем закидывает их в рот, запивая водой из бутылки, оставленной на тумбочке заранее. Сглатывает, но в горле все равно сухо, так что он выпивает всю бутылку, чтобы таблетки смогли достичь желудка. Он словно чувствует, как таблетки, рассасываясь, скатываются в воде вниз, по пищеводу.

Выдохнув, идёт переодеваться. Уже собравшись, он подходит опять к зеркалу и пытается выдавить широкую улыбку. Губы не слушаются, скашиваются в недоухмылку и Исак опять чувствует поднимающуюся ненависть к себе.

 _«Дебил, ты совершенно ничего не можешь сделать правильно»_ , — беснуются в нем чувства.

Исак делает вдох-выдох, готовясь, и резко бьет себя по щеке. Затем ещё и ещё, каждый раз, все сильнее, пытаясь улыбнуться широко, пока на седьмой раз не получается сделать так, чтобы внутри успокоились его внутренние бесы.

«Все равно неудачник», — раздаётся внутри головы голос и Исак в ответ улыбается шире и кажется, что это все по-настоящему, а не выматывающая игра на публику.


End file.
